megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mokoi
Mokoi is a demon in the series. History In Australian folklore, Mokoi are spirits of evil who kill those who used dark magic. They would also kidnap and eat children at night. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 3 Portable: Devil Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Death Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Death Arcana *Persona 5: Death Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Strength Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Specter Race *Devil Children White Book: Specter Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Ghost Type, as Mokoy *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Specter Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Night Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Jaki Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Night Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Mokoi can be found in the 1st and 2nd stratums of Naraku. It can teach Flynn the Zio and Dream Fist skills through its Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Mokoi appears in Shinjuku at the south entrance and the west entrance passage, as well as the northern areas of the Fairy Forest, past the central gate. He can teach the Zionga, Head Crush, Dream Fist and Mazio skills during Demon Whisper. Mokoi has an affinity for Physical, Electric and ailment skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Persona 4'' Mokoi can be obtained through Shuffle Time in the Steamy Bathhouse. After fulfilling Quest 43, the protagonist will be rewarded with a Mokoi Doll that he can place in the shelf in his room. ''Persona 5'' Mokoi is the second Persona of the Death Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Madarame's Palace and in the Chemdah area of Mementos, with the title "Night-walking Warrior." Mokoi is the first Personas accessible by the protagonist to learn Dekunda. When itemized through an Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Mokoi yields a Dekunda skill card. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Mokoy, he has the power Last Resort ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Zio\Innate Dream Fist\4 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Boss (3DS)= ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3 Portable'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * Although it is, like any demon, optional to recruit or keep in the actual games, a Mokoi seems to make up a very important part of Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV's "canonical" demon team. In every single appearance Raidou has made outside of his own games where he summons demons (that is, Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers, The Lone Marebito and the "Chronicles" edition of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne), the Mokoi has made a major appearance. It is so important in Chronicles, in fact, that it opens the cutscene before the fight between Raidou and the Demi-fiend, in addition to being one of Raidou's major attacks. ** This Mokoi is often seen using abilities that are all but impossible for a playable Mokoi to possess, such as a powerful boomerang attack. It also has impressive (to say the least) stats when targetable in Soul Hackers. ** The only other demon to feature so consistently on Raidou's team is Moh Shuvuu. Category:Australian Mythology Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas